crazy for you
by musicforloud
Summary: Ally wanted to stay in Canada, she didn't wanna move to cali. she didn't belong there, she belonged in the north where it was cold and she could be who she was. In Cali everyone was perfect tanned and hade amazing bodies. everything change when she meets the school bad boy Austin, will love take over? what happens when her friends from Canada is coming for a visit? rated M later on
1. moving!

**hi! I'm here with a new story. I will not quit my old story "Stronger than Love" I will writte on them both and I hope that's ockey with you. so this is the story that I have been writting on and I promise I will update Stronger than love soon.**

Her name is Allyson Maria Dawson and she is 16. She want peopel to call her Ally and that is what they do. Her dad is named Laster Dawson and her mum is Penny Dawson but she is dead.

She was alone in the cold, everyone of the hockey players hade left the rink and she was the only one left. She was looking around before she started to skate from one of the short sides of the rink to the middle and then back again, she did that a few times and the she got cut of by a loud bang. She looked up to see the hole boy hockey time standing infront of her, they we're smiling and so was she. But the truth was that she was sad, she didn't wanna move from Canada, she wanted to stay and not go to Califonia. She didn't belong there, she belonged in the north where it was cold and she could be who she was. In Cali everyone was perfect tanned and hade amazing bodies, she her-self was pale and she didn't think that she hade a good bodie, but everyone else loved it.  
She only good thing with moving to Cali was that her dad promised her a car and she was going to get to pick it her-self.

Ally's POV:  
"Hi guys" I sad smiling a sad smile and they returned it. They didn't want me to leave either.  
"I'm not saying this because I want you to leave" Jake started "but let's face it, it's a good thing that you are moving. We now have a reason to go to Cali" Jake added and I couldent help but get happy when he said they were going to visit me.  
"you wanna visit me?" I say. I just wanted to make sure they weren't just saying it for the sake of it.  
"of caurse. We gonna miss you like hell girl, you are a part of our family and we don't wanna you to leave us" Taylor say. He skate up to me and hug me tight and I can feel my eyes close and the tears falling down my cheek.

"don't cry sis, we will se each other again" Tyler say when we were done hugging each other.  
"guys can you do one last thing before I leave tonight?" I ask and the all nodded in respond. I know they hate group hugs, but I love them and I'm leaving tonight so I think they can to it for me.  
"group hug!" I scream out smiling at them as there eyes wided.  
"but...but?! Why Ally?!" Danny asked a little whiny.  
"because I'm leaving tonight and I want one last group hug before" I say and then all the guys nodded to each other. They skated over to me and we are now in the biggest group hug ever and it feelt good and I could feel the love and the sadness in it.  
"I love you guys" I say and to my respond, the rink got full of "we love you to" "I love yuo to" and "god Ally, we are gonna see each other again you know"

I was just smiling all the time and was greatfull that they were my friends..  
"goodbye for now guys! You can just calla dn tell me when you wanta break and you can come to Cali" I say to them and they all smiled widely  
"the same is for you. When you wanna go home just call and we will be waiting for you" Tyler said.  
"trust me, I will call you guys and we gotta face time every week. Promise?" I say to them  
"we promise" they all responded. I nodded to them and hugged everyone one last time before I headed out from the rink and in to my dads car. Our last stop before Cali was at the Manson's where I was going to get my own car, my dream car.

We stoped and I got out from my dads car. I saw a women that was Miss Manson and a pare of car keys. She gave me the keys, my dad had all ready paid for the car and it was mine now, it was my metallic light blue cab Buick Electra from 66. It was a beauty in my eyes and in many other peopels to.

_hope you liked the first chapter and that you wanna keep reading this story.  
__review and tell me what you think or what should happend in this story!_

_Love y'all! 3_


	2. something new

Ally's POV:

Me and dad hade been driving for a while and we where now at our new, pretty big house in Califonia and I can't really complayn about anything... but I just got here. My skin was not as pale at it was a few days ago, I have hade the cab down so the sun was shining on me.

I hade jjust walked up and in to my house and up to my new room, it hade red walls and and it had purple, black and orange details. I loved my new room and my new house but I missed home and I missed the hockey team. I know my friends was all from the boys hockey team but they are amazing friends and you just gotta love every single one of them.

My dad Laster Dawson hade got a new job here and I'm happy for him. Talking about my dad, where is he?... I walked down the stairs and saw my dad talk in the phone so I walked in to the tv room. Yes we got a tv/bio room it's fucking awesome. My dad walked in and took a sit next to me.

"hey Ally-gator. I know we just moeved here and all but the job needs me, is it okey if I go there?"  
i liked that my dad asked me if it was okey and of caurse it is.  
"yes, if the job needs you then you should go. I was thinking to explore a little if it's okey?" I ask him and he smiles at me. He takes up 500 dollers and hand them to me. I know a lot of money but he wants me to be happy and my dad is quite rich so yeah.  
"here you go sweet heart. Buy anything you would like. I will be back late so make sure to get some food in that little body of you"  
"yeah yea. Bye daddy" I say hug him and then run out to my car, I was about to jump in the car when I remember that I should really swap clothes, I run up to my room and look in my closet.  
I picked out a pair of really short light blue jeans shorts that showed of my legs, a long-sleeved burgundy crop top and I finished with a pair of light brown cowboy boots with a little heel on them.  
I grabb my light brown-ish suede shoulder bag with tassels on 's my favo handbag/shoulder bag.

I run down stairs to find that my dad hade all ready left and I was alone. I locked the house after me and walked out to my car. I am now heading to the mall and it's gonna be great.. I hope.

Once I got to the mall I saw many teenagers, peopel in my age there. In the parking lot there we're really many new cars, I could tell that they cost alot and everyone here was probably rich kids.  
I was a rich kid to but I was nice and I didn't show of that much.  
I parked my car and steped out of it, peopel who was passing buy turned there heads and looked a second time. I smiled for myself and keept on walking until I saw the really really big mall.

I was hungry because I din't eat before I headed to the mall so I stared to look for a food place, I saw a pace that was called BBQ and Pizza. I was guessing it was a BBQ/Pizza place and I was right. Haha I'm awesome I konw. So I walked inside and as I walk past tables a few of the peopel sitting at them turned their head after me but I just keept on walking to the counter to order food.

A black haired girl stod behind the counter, she hade a blue v-neck t-shirt and light blue skinny jeans. I couldent see her shoes but of what I could see, she hade a pretty good style.

"Hello what can I get you?" she asked with a smile once I reached the counter.  
"Hi. And I really don't know, I just moved here and so what do you recommend?"I ask with a smile.

"I would recommend the chocolate milkshake and french fries."That is what I usually eat"she say.

"than that is what I will take, thank you" I say smiling to her.

"okey, take a seat and wait just a minute" she say smiling to me before she starts fixing my order.

10 minutes later the black haired girl came and placed my milkshake and french fries infront of me.

"here you go. By the way what's your name? I mean since your new here" she asked me.  
"thank you. My name is Ally, Ally Dawson and you?" i ask her smiling.

"I'm Roxy. You just moved here or?" she say smiling back at me.

"oh yeah I just moved here and I'm starting school on monday next week. Or I mean one day" I say to her and smilie. She nodded and smiled at me. We keept on talking for a while but I saw that it stated to get late so I gave Roxy my number and told her to text me if she wanted. When I walked out from the BBQ I bumped in to a group of guys and fell to the ground. I quikly got up.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to I wasent paying attention. I'm so sorry" I say really fast and I disn't look up to see how they were looking. I was so embarrassed..

"Yeah you should be. Look were you walk next time" a dark boy voice say.I looked up at them now.

"oh my god! You know you can be nice and say it was okay. Because if you would have looked where you walked to than we wouldent have been here. Now excuse me" I say as I walk past them and to my car. When I was about to leave I got a text, I saw it was from Jake.

_Hi, how you doing? Looking like a hot Cali girl yet? ;)  
have you forgot about me all ready? _

_Luv J! :*_

I smiled at the text and small laughed a bit at it, you just gotta love Jake.

_Hi Hockey boy. You know I'll have only been here a week right?  
And for you to know I'm always hot and ofc I didn't forget about you._

_Luv A! 3_

I started to head back home after I texted Jake back and I gotta say, I could get used to this weather.

I hade the cab on the car down so the little wind that existed blowed through my hair.

When I got home it was quiet and when I got to the kitchen I saw a note from my dad...

_hey sweetie! I know we just got here but I has to be gone a week or two. _

_I left more money so you will survive. I hope you can forgive me._

_Take care, Love you! Hugs daddy._

Yeay I'm home alone, great just fucking amazing I thought to myself.

**that was chapter two! what did you think? tell me if you got idéas!  
****so now all you need to do is fallow and review! **

_love y'all! 3_


	3. big brother and DallAss

Ally's POV:

I woke up the next morning and saw that I hade one new text, it was from un known number.

I opened the text and saw that it was from Roxy, her car hade broke and her brother refused to give her a ride to school and she woundered if I could pick her up. When we talked yesterday it turned out we went at the same school and that we lived close to each other. I texted her back telling her to be ready by eight, because I needed to get to school a little earlyer to pick up my stuff. She said it was okey and after that text I started to fix myself for school. I picked out a pair of light blue ripped skinny jeans, a withe v-neck t-shirt, my black leather high heel ankle boots, my black leather jacket and my light brown-ish suede shoulder bag with tassels on it. I looked at the clock and saw that I hade to pick up Roxy now, I ran out to the car and started driving to her. I stoped at a beautiful house a few blocks away, in the front of the house I saw Roxy talking to someone in a yellow ferrari.

She looked up and saw me and waving at me, she said something in a angry tone to the person in the car and than she ran over to me. She looked at the car and than jumped inside.  
"hey!Thanks for picking me up you got a beautiful car"she say as she but on the belt.  
"yeah I know I really love her, the car. And it was on my way to school so it's okey, don't you worry about it"  
I say to her as I start driving to school.  
"my brother didn't wanna give me a lift so, thank you" she say smiling at me.  
"so I guess he was the one you talked to when I camae to pick you up?" I say to her.  
"yeah his a senior and I'm a juniors, so he say he can't take me to school. And for you to know, I'm the schools cheerleader leader and I'm one of the most popular peopel at our high school" I looked at her and before I could say anything she added. "but I'm not a bully, my brother fix that good by him self" oh so great I'm in the same year as the school bully and I'm friend with his little sis.  
"well I'm a senior but if it's okey for you I would love to be your friend?" I say more as a question.  
"oh of course, I love to have friends" she say smiling at me.

The rest of the trip was filled with talking and laughing. We got to know each other pretty good on the way to school and I could possible call her my new best friend. When we got to school I parked the car and we stepped out of it. I locked the doors and when me and Roxy walked to the main doors to the school I could feel all eyes on us. We just keept on talking and laughing all the way to her locker. After she was done at her locker she walked with me to the main office, but after that sge hurried to her own class and left me there alone, she told me that we would meet up for lunch.

I walked inside the main office. A lady sended me inside the principal office, a older women sat behing a table and she looked really fansy.

"hello there dear" she say with a big smile.  
"hi. I'm Ally, Ally Dawson. I'm new here" I say to her. She than got a text and she looked kida mad.  
"oh-ok well here are your stuff and a map so you find everything" she say. I nodded and than walked out from the office and past two boys. Trubble makers I would guess...

I finded my llocker after 10 minutes and I was late for the first class, as I was trying to fins my way to biology I bumped in to a rock hard chest and fell to the ground. I quikly got up and looked at the person I just ran into. He hade blond hair and brown eyes. That was one of the guys in the group I bumped into yesterday.

"you okey?" the tal guy asked with a smile.  
"yeah. Just late for biology and i can't find that fuking classroom" i say a little mad.  
"good for you i'm on my way there right now. Come with me" he say befor grabbing my hand and pulling me with him to class. When we got inside of the classroom everyone turned their heads to us. Girls was giggiling and made flirty eyes with Austin and the guys wolfwhistle and I could feel them checking me out as I walked past them.

"Good job Moon, never that you could get with a beauty like her" I hear a brown haired boy say.

I walked up to the guy with brown hair and leaned my face so my mouth was close to his ear.  
"that is because he didn't" I whisper.

I walk to the teacher. She asked me to take a seat by this good styled latina girl, so I walked over to her and sat down. I looked over to see the brown boy stil in shock after what I said to him. Then I turned to face the latina.

"Hi I'm Ally" I say with a smile. She looked at me and than she smiled.  
"I'm Trish and you have meet my friend Roxy and the guy that took you here is Austin" she paused.  
"his her brother" oh my god! This is no good. I turned and looked at Austin who was sitting with his friends, he was talking to that brown haired boy and soon they look over to me. When I see the brown haired boy I knew I hade meet him before and I knew where to. It was him I ran into the other day. I did not like him! I turned to Trish, because I wanted to know who he was.

"YO Trish, who is the brown haired boy Austin is talking to?" I asked her.  
"that is Dallas or DallAss as we call him, me and Roxy I mean" Oh I like this girl.  
"well I'm in on that nickname" She looked at me and smiled.  
"I think we will be good friends. And what's your problem with that Ass?" she ask with a smile.  
"I meet him yesterday and he was a total idiot"I say a little mad from what I ramember of yesterday.  
"oh okey" Is all she say. I wounder what that means... well I will find out later.

The class was good, the guys Austin was with keept on looking at me but I didn't care that uch about it. I got to learn more about Trish and she is really nice but I woulden't piss her of. That girl screamed at the guys when they hade been looking at me for a half an hour, it was really fun . Most of the guys looked scared but not all of them.

When it was finally time for lunch I walked in alon and many eyes was on me, I just walked up and fixed some food. Not much but so I woulden't be hungry until I got home from school. I was looking for a familier face, I spot Roxy and Trish with some other peopel..  
Roxy look up and see me, she smiled at me and mouthed to me to come over and sit with them.

"hey Ally! This is my friends" Roxy say as she move a little so I can sit with her.  
"well nice to meet y'all" I say with my Canadien accent. I haden't done that seens I got here.  
"nice accent" some one say from behind me. I remember that voice, I turn around.  
"well hello there DallAss" I say loud and I smiling at him. Peopel laughed a little.  
"you don't even know me, how do you know that I am a Ass?" he asked me.

Trish hade told me about him and I have to say, he was no good. Not at all.

"well... parties, laughed, sleeping around, girls and being a total ass to me the other day" I say.  
"what do you mean?The only one I was little mean to yesterday was a girl I ran in.."I cut him of.  
"into outside the BBQ?... yeah that was me!" I say a little pissed of.  
"well you should look where you go" he say like it was all my foult.  
"you know what you really are an ass. I did say I was sorry but it's never only one persons foult. So man up dude and don't blame all on a girl because that is just so fucking low" I say.

after that I walk past him and out from the cafeteria. I was so fucking pissed and I didn't know what to do so I just left school with ppeopel calling my name and trying to make me stop or wait. I didn't wait I jumped in my car and drived home.

_what did you think?  
__i know I haven't update in awhile but I hope you forgive me._

_love y'all! 3_


	4. dinner

**I'm so really really sorry I haven't update in like forever!  
but i have my resons, the internet have been broke but I will make it up to all of my suportive readers by updating another kind of long chapter tomorrow.**

**once again I'm so sorry!  
not we gonna let this story begin :)**

Ally's POV:

I texted Jake and asked if he was with the team, 'cause I really wanted to talk to them.

_Hi hotti! Wassup?  
__Miss me yet? Are u with the team? Face time now!  
__Luv A! 3_

after I pressed send I turned on the tv and walked to my room to swap clothes.  
I put on leggings and a really big shirt, I walked to the tv room and then my phone got a text.  
I saw it was from Jake so I opened the text.

_Hi Sexy! I'm with the team.  
__Face time now!  
__Luv J! 3_.

~after facetime~

it was good to talk to the boyz, I miss them like crazy and it sucks that I can't se them every day, but it's nothing I can do about it.I started to watch tv when my phone started to ring. I looked and saw it was Roxy.

**Ally**/_Roxy_

"**HI!"  
**"_hey there Ally"  
_**"so you wanted something when you called?"  
**_"yeah. You wanna eat dinner with my family?"  
_**"yeah. I'm home alone so that would be great"  
**_"okey good. And we are so going to talk about what happend in the cafeteria!"  
_**"yeah whatever. It's nothing to talk about. Dallas is an As and I have to deal with it"  
**_"yeah you have. 'cause his my brothers friend and his eating dinner here tonight to"  
_**"well.. that's just great, ain't it? I'm at your house in a half an hour"  
**_"haha be nice, or not he-he..okey. Byw luv u!"  
_**"luv ya to"**

we hung up and I'm runing to to my room to swap clothes.

I picked out a short jeans skirt, a white tank top and a white lace top with long sleevs. I take a pair of brown boots with a little heel on and then I take my jeans jacket and my light brown-ish suede shoulder bag with tassels on it.

I ran out to my car and started driving to Roxys house. Outside the house there was a yellow ferrari and a white porsche in a newer model. They looked good and they were almost as good looking as my beauty. I jumped out from the car en locked the door behind me, I walked up to the big blue door that leaded inside the house and knocked on it. A few secounds later a older man came and open the door. He smiled nicely at me.

"hello there, I'm guessing you are Ally. Roxy's friend?" he say as he step aside so I can walk in.  
"yeah that's me and you must be " I learned Roxy's last name on the way to school.  
"yeah, but pleace call me Mike. It was nice of you to come here"  
"well I'm happy I get to come here" I smile at him and then I see Roxy. She dosen't look happy...

Mike left and Roxy walked up to me, she looked sad and angry and I knew something was wrong.

She looked like she needed a hug so that's what I did. I huged her.

"what's wrong Ry?" I ask and give her a nickname.  
"my brother and his friends are here and Dallas waked in.. inside my room" what did that ass do?!  
"he didn't do much. Just being mean and make really mean jokes" she said.I said that out loud?!  
"well girl it was all jokes right. Just like him?" I smiled and she laughed.  
"but what did he joke about?" I ask not wanting to make her upset, just wanting to know.  
"it's nothing, you right. He was just joking and I was stupid who got sad about it" she said.  
"hey! You listen to me now. It's not stupid, he most have been really mean, tell me what he said"  
"well it was just about me being a little girl that pretended to be so much more and how he joked about I'm adopted and that you could see the differents between me and Austin, 'cause he is so much cooler" Roxy said.  
"that's not true okey.. his wrong and everyone knows it.. And what stupid ass like Austin more than you?"

Roxy smilen and nodded her head.  
"okey. So we can go out. Were eating outside today. Is that okey?" she said smiling  
"yeah it's okey. I like to eat outside, I did it all the time in Canada"  
"haha. It wasen't to cold then?" she say. She laughed a little at the end.  
"yes it was, my butt was freezing to death"I said and we laughed all the way outside to the backyard.  
"it's funny how we meet like two days ago and I feel like I can tell you anything" Roxy said.  
"I feel the same Ry. I feel the same" when we came outside I see Mike and a blond haired women. She must be . She looked really nice and she made me miss my mum so much.

"hallo there dear. Mike told me you hade got here a while ago. I'm mimi, nice to meet ya. Mike told me you seamed to be a lovley young women" she said then huged me. I huged back.  
"well nice to meet ya Mimi. I'm Ally and I'm a friend of Roxy. I just moved here with my dad"  
"oh-okey. Food is ready in 10. Roxy and Ally can you get the boys" we nodded and walked back inside.  
"didn't you say it was only DallAss and your brother" I said  
"yeah but then some of their friends came with and my mum and dad is to nice to say no"  
"okey then. I hope they are nicer then DallAss" I say laughing a little bit.  
"oh trust me, they are. Dylan and Trent are the nicest, I think you will like them" Roxy said.

We came to a door and Roxy opened it. It was a tv/bio room.

"guys dinner!" she yelled to the guys so they would here her.  
"shout up idiot!" she got in respond. She didn't do anyting wrong, she just said it was dinner.  
"hey Austin be nice to you sister!" Roxy looked at me chocked.  
"how do you know my brothers name?" she asked in a wisper  
"Trish told me" she just noddedin respond.

The guys hade turn of the video game and walked out from the room.

"you?.." that was all Austin could say to me.  
"yes me. My name is Ally, I forgot to tell it to you this morning" I said to him.  
"yeah you did. How did you know my name?" he asked me.  
"Trish told me. And she also said you were my new bestfriends brother so that's great" I said.  
"how's that great? Do you hook up with your friends brothers?" what a perv!  
"no I don't, I don't do hook ups.. and that's great because now I get to see DallAss even more and his my favorite person" I said smiling nicely. Roxy was laughing her head of.  
"hey don't call my bro an Ass" it's his friend and he call him bro but he calls his own sister idiot..

"why not. And I who was thinking you were a nice guy. I mean this morning you were. but you seem to think it's okey to call your sister and idiot and your ass to a friend you are weird" I said.

"don't call me weird and you hade not damn right to call my friend and ass " oh fuck yes i did. Why am i mad?...  
"oh- than I guess you weren't in the cafeteria when it happend. What a shame" that's why I'm mad.. DallAss is here.. and i hope he fucking kill him-self

Me and Roxy just walked away and the guys followed us. I was pissed of at Austin, I was mad about how he yelled at Roxy and then think I did random hook ups. Dose he take me for some kind of a slut. Right now I just want away from hear.

_i hope you liked it.  
review and tell me what you think!_

_xoxo E!_


	5. not so bad

~time skip~(dinner)

stil Ally's POV:

we sat down outside and started eating. It tasted like a bit of heaven, I mean it's so good. The guys didn't sit with me, Roxy, Mike and Mimi, but I didn't mind. Not at all.

"this food is amazing. Really really good" I say as I take another bite.  
"well thank ya dear. It's a family recipe" Mimi said to me.  
"so what do you think of Cali so far?" Mike asked. damn what am I gonna say.  
"well I guess it's okey. I miss my friends and the hockey rink, it's fun here and I have Roxy and Trish so I think I  
will be fine" I said smiling nicely.  
"yeah Ally is like my new bestfrind. Trish is stil my best friend to tho" Roxy said smiling.  
"haha your my bestfriend to. Trish I see as one of my bestfriends to, 'cause we got really close really fast. And Jake but he don't leave here" oh- I miss my Jake so much.

"ohhh who's Jake? Your boyfriend?" Mimi said. It made me smile. She was so much alike my mother used to be when she was alive. I miss her to..  
"his just a friend, one of my best friends. His in one of the hockey teams from where in Canada I came from. I miss him alot, but he promissed to come and visit me with the rest of my friends fro that team. I wasen't really friends with girls when I lived in Canada. So you should be happy Roxy"  
"It sounds like his from canada are you and why didn't you have many girl friends?" I looked up to see Mike over at the guys table and smiled. They were a family, they hade each I was home alone..again.  
"ooh i'm from Toronto and for that think with girls, they didn't like what I liked. I liked cars and hockey.. they liked shoes and make-up. And many of them were just fake and not really my style" I said. Roxy and Mimi smiled at me.  
"I like you. Roxy this is one friend I wanna meet more of" Mimi said before walking to Mike and the guys.

Me and Roxy started talking about Canada and Jake and the rest of the hockey team, it was like she really wanted to get to know me and that made me happy. 'cause not many did try that hard to learn to know me when I lived in Canada. When we sat and talked about Jake my phone started to ring.

It was Jake, I told Roxy and she said that I should go and answer.

_Jake_**/**Ally

"Hi J"

_"hi to you to A"_

"not to sound mean but wh did you call?"

_"it's fine. I just wanted to know what you were doing and I wanted to hear your voice"_

"well I'm at my friends house. But I think I'm gonna head home in like an half an hour"

_"okey. That's good to hear"_

"yeah but don't worry, I won't forget abour you Jake"

_"hope your not"_

"haha, but I gotta get going back to Roxy. Talk more soon?"

_"Yeah. Will do"_

"okey. Bye love ya!"

_"love ya to A"_

we hung up and I started walking back outside when I bumped in to no other than Austin

"well hallo there Austin" I said nice. I wasen't mad at him any more .  
"hello to you to Ally" he said with a smile I would do anything to look at all day.  
"I'm sorry I got crazy early. I didn't mean to" I say and really mean it.  
"hey it's okey. We're cool. I didn't mean to yell at my sister like that, it was just something Bryan said that made my a little bitchy" lol he got humor.  
"haha it's okey. Now I'm gonna say good bye to everyone and head home"  
"leaving already?" he asked me still smiling.  
"yeah, home alone. Don't wanna get home all to late" good damn can't he stop fucking smile!  
"your home alone? Give me your phone" he said and strangly I gave him my phone.

A few moments later I got it back and he was smirking. Why is he smirking?

"If you need anything call me, my name on your phone is just so you know" aa that's why.  
"lol okey" I walked outside and said good bye and thanked for the food.

Once I was at the front of the house I saw Austin leaning against my car.  
"well hallo again there cawboy" I said smiling. I don't know what's going on with me...  
"first I'm not a cowboy and I wanted to say goodbye to ya" He talked like I do.. yeay!  
"well bye bye then lover boy" I said. I shocked myself with huging me. He was shocked first to but he huged me back. When we let go I walked a way from the car door so I could get in.  
"can't you pick on name to call me? Or do you need a hundred of them. But anyway goodbye to you to Princess" he said smiling and than walked inside the house.

_i hope you liked it.  
review and tell me what you think!_

_xoxo E!_


	6. horney and friends

Ally's POV:

the ride home was nice, it was still sunny outside and the Cali air was cool and warm. I hade the fabric roof down so the wind could blow in my hair. It was one of the better things this day, the other was me talking with Austin.

I was about to turn in on my yard or infront of the house when I see a car already standing there.  
A car I new all to well, it was a red ford mustang shellby from 67. I only new one person with that car, I drived up as long as I could and parked my car in my front yard. I jumped out from the car and run up to the red mustang. I'm so sure it's his car, I open up so I could see the engine. I started looking for a red spot and there I find it, the red spot that came from my nail polish. Hi was here.

"Hi there sexy" I here a voice say behing me. I turn around and jumped up on the person standing behind me. I but my legs around his hips and huged him tight.  
"jake what on earth are you doing here?" I asked sounding super happy.  
"I wanted to see my best friend and I talked to your dad so I'm staying here a while" omg yes!  
"you do? This is just the best day ever!" I exclaims smiling from on ear to the other.  
"yeah. Now lets go inside, we got school tomorrow" i took my hand and walked inside the house.  
When we come inside my house I hugged Jake on more time befor speaking up.  
"well I'm geting ready for bed, we can talk tomorrow. Sleep good, Love ya!" I said.  
"yea, I'm gonna do the same. Love ya! Good night" he said pulling me in to a hug.

I fixed my self for bed and then I went to sleep knowing that tomorrow was going to be intresting.

I thought about what happend at the Moon's and that maybe me and Austin could be friends anyway, even if I'm his sisters bestfriend and that one of his friends is so damn annoying. I could always be more then friends with him, 'cause have you seen his body. Damn I get a little bit horney when I look at him, but can you really blame me. I know we have only seen each other one day, but damn I'm not all goody goody...

~next day~

(still Ally's POV)

I woke up and decided to take a shower. The hot wather running down my body made me a little horney if I'm gonna be honest, it's just I kind of like the heat on my body. I have to say that I may or may not think of Austin right now, but who is there to blame me... his hot and than I mean like sexgod hot. But I woulden't edmit that, not to anyone, not right now. After I hade shower I put on a pair of really skinny black ripped jeans, a white crope top, my leather jacket and I ended my style with white ankel cowboy boots.I look at the clock and see that it's time to pick up Ry. I run downstairs and grabb my brown suede shoulder bag with tassels. When I came down I remember Jake was here.

When I was downstairs I saw that Jake was ready to go. He hade a white fited t-shirt, a pair of black kind of skinny jeans (not to skinny), a pair of white convers and a leather jacket. I guess we look like we picked out clothes together, he-he didn't mean for it to look that way...

"so I need to pick up a friend, but you can come with your care and drive behind me so we can go to school together. Is that okey?" I asked Jake.  
"yeah it's okey. Now let's go" we walked out from my house, or dads house... but you get what I mean. We sat down in different cars and started to drive to Ry's house. (Ry is Roxy).

When we where outside her house I got out from my car and showed to Jake that he could stay in his. Ry walked out from her house and meet up with me, we huged each other and than walked over to my car. When I start my car, Jake starts his right after. Roxy looks at me and she look really scared, it was a little bit funny.. I started to drive to school and Jake was following close behind.

"okey Ally we are being followed" she said to me looking scared out of her mind.  
"yeah I know, the person who is following is Jake. He came here yesterday when I got home from you" I said smiling big. Roxy didn't look scared anymore and she looked happy.  
"so you boyfriend is here now" she said smiling big and winked to me.  
"ooh no... we are bestfriends and he is going to go to this school while his here so.. if it's okey with you can he hang with us?" I asked hoping that it would be okey with her.  
"yes it is, you didn't have to ask. I would never say no if you would want me to meet your boyfriend" will she ever let that go, I mean we aren't together and won't be.  
"okeyy good and for godsake his not my boyfriend" that was the last I said befor driving in on the school parkinglot. Hope she don't talk to Jake about us being together...

I parked my car and Jake was parking his beside mine. We steped out from our cars and locked them. I waited so Jake would go with me and Ry inside school and when he got to me he took my hand and we started walking. When we got inside the school some of the students were looking at me and Jake, I didn't care because I hade my bestfriends beside me. We talked(me, Ry and Jake) talked the whole way to my locker, Ry and Jake got to know each other a little and I think they will be good friends. I hope so. It would be no fun if my to bestfriends didn't like each other.

_so what did you think of this chapter.  
i needed Jake to come, I have a plan for him... and I needed Ally to say Austin made her horney 'cause we all want some Auslly sex somewhere in this story don't we? ;)_

_well you guys know the rest please review, and I don't wanna sound rude or anything but it would be nice if more peopel review because I rally wanna know what I can do better with this story, and what you guys want to happend. well I guess that was it!_

xoxo E!


End file.
